The Line Between Us
by Jigoku no Joou
Summary: To save her from her mother's clutches, Ayanna Bennett had begged the witches on the Other Side to protect her from harm. But keeping her save was equal to sending her away. They sent her to a alternate reality. A place where where everything is the same as the original, yet not... The beasts of this world will finally meet a real monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Matsuri Hino and L.J. Smith respectively.**

 **This is a crossover that is rarely seen, so that's the reason why I am doing it in the first place.**

 **I don't know how this is going to turn out, or if it's going to be liked at all. If you do like it, please, do tell me. And if you don't, tell me as well, but with a reason. I may be able to make some changes.**

 **Keyword: may.**

 **Because as far as I know, I never change my mind concerning my stories. XD**

 **Genre:** **Drama/Family/Action/Romance/Supernatural/Humour (Don't know how funny. I'm only funny when I make a fool out of myself)**

 **Pairings** **: Zero x Yuuki (not my favourite, KaZe is)/ Former!Main OC x Kaien / Kaien x OC**

 **At the end of this chapter there will be a little announcement concerning my other story, Changing Destiny.**

 **Words Chapter: 6** **502**

* * *

 _It's so cold..._

A little girl was walking around outside, aimlessly. Her hair was being whipped in all directions due to the harsh winds. She knew not how she got there. She did not know where she was, or even her name. She did not know for sure what the pure white substance that was falling around her was.

 _Pure white... Snow..._

 _Why is it so white?_

 _What is this snow?_

 _It's... not supposed to be **red**. So where is all the red coming... from?_

She kept looking at her red stained hands, unable to recall what it was. ' _'Vampires.''_

She heard someone walking towards her through the snow. She lifted her head up slowly, afraid of what she'd find there.

''Are you lost, little girl?'' A croaked male voice spoke to her. She looked him in the eye. She could see only glowing red.

''If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?'' He opened his mouth and let her see his fangs.

 _''They are.._

Before she knew it, the scary man grabbed her head and turned it to side to expose her small and delicate neck. She tried to stop him, but her strength was doing nothing against him. Just when his fangs were about to pierce her neck, he was stopped.

She didn't feel the scary man's fangs at her neck. Only something splashing on her face. She snapped her to where the sound came from and saw the head of the scary man being pierced by someone's left hand.

''What a filthy little creature you are. You made me ruin my suit.'' A woman's accented voice floated into the little girl's ear.

She followed the arm to the owner and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman with long perfectly curled hair. She was wearing a form fitting white suit that showed off her assets and a thin knee-length crème coloured coat that was opened.

''You're a disgrace to your kind.'' She removed her hand and let the corpse fall to the ground and proceeded to clean her hands of the blood with a handkerchief she pulled from her suit's breast pocket.

 _''...Blood-drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans.''_

When her saviour was done, she turned to her her. She knelt in front of her and put her right hand on the little girl's cheek.

''Are you all right, little one?'' Kind blue eyes stared at her in concern.

 _Her eyes are not red._

''Do you have a name, little one?'' The girl kept on staring blankly at the women. She didn't respond.

''Then I shall give you one. You shall from now be known on as... Yuuki Mikaelson.''

 _My earliest memories begin with that snowy day._

''My name is Victoria and I'll shall be your mother from now on. Take my hand if you accept.''

Yuuki stared at the woman's hand and slowly laid her hand in Victoria's. Victoria smiled encouragingly and stood up from the cold, snow covered ground.

''Come. Let us go home.''

* * *

Yuuki's adoption had been finalized only a couple of hours after Victoria had found her. Of course it would, she was a very rich, powerful and influential individual.

Yuuki found this out after living with the woman for about two months. Many times a day she would see her adoptive mother's phone ringing and then she would hear her insulting the other person. Or she would hear her ordering that person to do something with a calm and ice cold voice.

But when she spoke to Yuuki, she would revert back to the kind woman that saved her. She would often put her head on her mother's lap and drift off to sleep, whilst her hair would be caressed.

But she still couldn't speak. She had to relearn how to do certain things, but speech was the only thing that still escaped her.

It wasn't until a months later that she found the strength to unlock her voice.

Her mother went out to tend to some business and gave the mansion's staff the responsibility to look after Yuuki. The threat that was in that order had not gone unnoticed.

Hours later, late in the evening, Yuuki found herself on the couch watching television, still waiting for her mother to come home.

When she did come home, Yuuki ran to the front door. She halted abruptly in her steps when she found the woman standing there covered in blood. _**Red.**_ Her eyes started tearing up.

''Ma..ma...hurt?''

Victoria's. Head snapped up when she heard her daughter's unused voice.

''You finally spoke, little one. I'm proud of you.'' Victoria could only smile.

''Mama... hurt?'' Yuuki asked again.

''No, sweetheart. This is not my blood.'' Yuuki became relieved.

''I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to tuck you in. Go brush your teeth and wait for me,'' Victoria ordered her child. Yuuki nodded and went up the stairs to her room.

5 Minutes later Victoria found herself clean, dressed in a comfortable maroon coloured t-shirt dress that reached her knees and was heading to her daughter's room. She opened the door and saw the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Yuuki was trying to put on her pyjama, but she put it on the wrong way and was currently stuck. Victoria chuckled and started Yuuki, causing her to fall over.

Victoria went to sit next to Yuuki on the ground and helped her put her clothes on in a correct manner, causing Yuuki to grin. Yuuki was suddenly grabbed from under her armpits, making her yelp in fright.

Her mother threw her on her bed softly and was tucked in under the warm comforter. Yuuki kept staring at her pretty mother, who was softly running her hand through her daughter's hair. She started humming something and opened her mouth to sing her daughter to sleep.

 _''Come little children,_

 _I'll take thee away,_

 _Into a land of enchantment._

 _Come little children,_

 _The time's come to play,_

 _Here in my garden of shadows.''_

Yuuki fell asleep in no time. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and left quietly, shutting the door behind her.

She walked to the end of the hall and opened the mahogany door to her left. She entered her office and sat down behind her desk and lent back in her comfortable chair, closing her eyes.

A man made himself known from where he was hiding in the shadows and bowed his head to her in respect.

Without lifting her head from where it was resting, she answered, ''Welcome back, Claud. Report.''

''It was as you had predicted, Ma'am. The Kurans did not commit suicide. They were murdered.''

''Do you know who did it?''

''Rido Kuran. Haruka and Juri Kuran's elder brother,'' Claud answered.

''Brother, huh? What else can you tell me?''

''My source informed me that Rido attacked the Kuran couple because he was after their daughter, Yuuki.'' Victoria's eyes snapped open. 'Coincidence much?'

''Claud, I'm giving you another mission, two actually. I need you to find out everything concerning the purebloods. I want to know every dirty little secret and I need you to keep an eye out on the young Kuran prince and those he is close to. Protect him, if needed, but do not interfere in small affairs. Am I understood?''

''Yes, my lady.'' Victoria drifted her eyes to Claud and saw that his eyes were beginning to turn red.

''Go feed before you leave.'' She dismissed him, turned her back to him and closed her eyes again. He bowed his head and left quickly.

'So my Yuuki may be the lost Kuran princess? But she smells human, so it's not possible. Unless magic is somehow involved...

Either way, it's not important at the moment. I have a feeling that Rido is not dead and will be coming after her, but it won't be for a very long time. Let's just make the best for now. If the time comes, I'll show him why it's a bad idea to mess with a Mikaelson.'

Her eyes opened again and stared at the window. Malicious golden amber eyes were mirrored back at her. She smirked.

* * *

Years passed by and Yuuki was almost eleven years old. In those years, her mother gave her only the best. Money was no problem at all.

She hired the best teachers for her little one and every two days she would bring her to the park to play with children her own age.

Her mother also taught her. Taught her things that girls her age shouldn't even know. Hand-to-hand combat, wielding weapons and how to make her face blank so that she wouldn't be taken advantage off. She had big eyes causing her face to be more readable by others.

She rarely uses her _mask,_ only when she was in combat, meeting new people or was in the presence of someone she severely disliked. But even then her mother could read her like an open book. That's what mothers are for.

Despite being brought up by a woman who could be cruel and ruthless with the flip of a switch, Yuuki turned out pretty well. She was still kind hearted and loved her mother despite knowing what she was.

Yes, she knew.

Victoria had sat her down one day when she was nine and explained after Yuuki had caught her drinking from a blood bag.

A tribrid. Part werewolf, part vampire and part witch.

Victoria was born a werewolf and witch hybrid, but gained her vampire side when her mother started dabbling in dark magic, causing her to turn her family in to blood-sucking monsters.

But the most astonishing part was that she came from an alternate reality.

 _''Yuuki, what I am about to tell will be difficult to understand or even accept. I am a different specie of vampire then the one you are used to. That is because my specie is not supposed to exist here._

 _A thousand years ago when I was about to be born, my mother, Esther, kept having visions. Ones filled with blood and death. After she gave birth to me and held me for the first time, the visions became even more vivid and always ended in her death._

 _She didn't have problems holding my younger twin brother, Niklaus. Knowing that I was the one responsible for the visions, instead of making sure that those predictions never came true by loving me, she did the opposite.''_

 _Victoria stared into her daughter's eyes. ''What did she do, mama?''_

 _Her mother exhaled deeply. ''She tried to kill me.'' Yuuki gasped._

 _''But her mentor and friend, Ayanna Bennett, did not allow it. She didn't want a newborn child to be condemned for something that was yet to happen. Esther didn't want to listen, so Ayanna stole me from her and took me to her hut. She had magically locked the door and placed me in her cot._

 _''She then used her magic to summon her fellow witches and guardians from the Other Side, the place where all supernatural go to when they die. She pleaded with the witches to take me away. Even though my birth had upset the balance, killing me would have upset it even more._

 _''They accepted and transported me to an alternate reality, where the only difference was the supernatural activity. In this world, there are only vampires and hunters, while my original world had witches, warlocks, werewolves, vampires, hunters and doppelgängers._

 _''So I was sent to this reality. I was brought up by man who had lost his wife to the plague and had found hope again in me. I was raised to be strong and independent. He taught me fight, hunt and heal. People from the village did not accept this.''_

 _''Why?'' Yuuki was curious._

 _''In that time, Yuuki, women were housewives and mothers, as young as 15 years old. The only thing they were taught were cooking, cleaning and healing. These were their jobs. Men would hunt and bring food and build houses. So my upbringing raised a lot questions and many mad villagers would knock on our door to make my father change his mind. He didn't._

 _''When I was eighteen, at perfect marrying age, men would come ask for my hand. I may not have been their ideal woman, being a tomboy and all, but I was the prettiest. My father refused their offers, even though we were poor. He said he wanted me to be happy. I was grateful. But the men could not take no for an answer. They killed him in front of me._

 _''I was enraged, sad, every negative emotion there is. Before I knew it, I had drawn my sword and beheaded the man closest to me and when I came out of my grief-induced rage, I saw all those bodies on the ground. Not one of them moving._

 _''I had thrown up and didn't know I had activated the werewolf curse until the next full moon. Luckily I was deep in the forest hunting.''_

 _''How was the curse activated?''_

 _''To activate it, I had to kill a human being. When I changed for the first time, I could only feel pain. Every bone in your body breaking and reshaping itself into that of a wolf. It would take two to three hours before the change was completed._

 _After that, for six years I would change every full moon. I was suddenly contacted by the witches on the Other Side in my original reality. They are the ones who told me what had happened to me and what my **dear** mother was planning at the time. My family had lost Henrik, my youngest brother, in a battle against werewolves from the neighbouring village across the river._

 _''Esther was devastated and Mikael, her husband, had asked her to use her magic to make them better than the wolves. To do this, she had to use dark magic and had some help from a couple of witches on the Other Side. She used the blood of a village girl to bind the spell to and made them drink it. Afterwards they were stabbed in their chest with a sword, courtesy of Mikael.''_

 _''How did you become one then?'' Yuuki was confused. She did not understand how her adoptive mother became part vampire when she was in this reality._

 _''Very good question, Yuuki. To answer your question, because of the witches that contacted me. They sent me a vial of the spellbound blood and told me I had to drink it. I didn't want to at first, but they told me it imperative that I became one as well._

 _''So I did and killed myself. When I had awakened, I could only feel a burning in my throat and had a desperate need for blood. I went outside and grabbed the first person I saw and almost sucked them dry, if it weren't for the witches interrupting._

 _''A month then passed and the witches had helped me control my thirst by making me breathe calmly. My werewolf side also kept some of the blood lust at bay.''_

 _''What about your witch side?''_

 _''Sadly, when I turned I lost my powers. Witches are guardians of Mother Earth, meaning life. And I, as a being of the dead, could not wield powers that were meant for the living. I did get them back eventually when the witches caught word about the vampires of this reality. How vampires here had special powers. From elemental once to telepathic ones. They didn't want to leave me vulnerable and they knew I would not misuse them. I respect nature to much to do that._

 _''They had informed me that Niklaus had made his first kill by accident, causing my stepfather to find out that Niklaus was not his son. To get back in his good graces, Esther bound Niklaus' werewolf side by sacrificing the same village girl, making him a normal vampire like the rest of our siblings. I wasn't affected as I was here at the time.''_

 _Yuuki stared at her with tear filled eyes. ''Are you going back? Are you going to leave me?''_

 _''I was told I would be able to return when my twin breaks his curse. The wall between the two realities would be at its weakest because of the huge amount of magic that would be used to break the curse. It won't be long any more. According to the witches, Niklaus is close to findingthe doppelgänger. So I may have seven or eight years left in this reality.''_

 _Yuuki started crying and couldn't seem to stop. Victoria felt her heart breaking. She enveloped her daughter in her arms and pulled her on her lap. ''Hush, little one. You'll always be my daughter, no matter what happens. Do you hear me? We still have time left. Let's make the most out of now. May be the witches will allow you to come with me. Who knows...'' She grabbed her daughter's face in her hands wiped away her tears, after she quieted down._

 _''I love you, Yuuki. Remember that.''_

 _''I love you, too, mama.''_

* * *

Knowing that her mother did not have much time left in their world, she did everything to make her mother happy and proud. She started studying a lot harder and took her training much more seriously. And then at the end of the day she would sit next to her while her mother read her a book or when she was painting.

Her mother told her that she had met the most famous painters of history during her travels in the past thousand years and had taught them. She even tried to teach Yuuki, but even the staff of the mansion saw that it was a lost cause.

And every other month they would travel to another part of the world. For two weeks Victoria would show and teach Yuuki the culture and history of that particular city. The little girl would have so much fun travelling with her mother.

And sometimes she would play with her mother when she was in her wolf form. After centuries of changing, her mother could instantly change without feeling any pain. She was very large for a wolf and her fur was a pure white colour. According to her, the witches had told her that her twin had black fur.

They've travelled, since Yuuki could speak again, to every European capital. Her favourites were Rome and Madrid.

Now, for her eleventh birthday, her mother gave her the option to choose their next destination. She chose New York. The Big Apple.

''New York it is, then. Go pack, we're going a bit earlier then your birthday, so we can celebrate it there.'' Before her mother was done talking, Yuuki was sprinting to her room to start packing. Victoria just shook her head and sighed.

The next evening at around 7 pm, Yuuki found herself with her mother in their private jet taking off from Narita International Airport. Two hours later she had face plastered on the window watching the North Pacific Ocean underneath her, with the moon shining on the water.

'So Beautiful...' Yuuki thought.

* * *

Two weeks had passed by so quickly that Yuuki was reluctant to leave. It was her mother's stern gaze that made her move however.

For her birthday she had gotten her own anti-vampire weapons. Artemis and Apollo. Named after the Greek god siblings of the sun and moon. On each pommel there was either a sun or a moon. Apollo's guard was golden coloured, while Artemis' was silver.

The best thing about these weapons was that they could be connected by placing the pommels against each other, causing a staff to appear. Combining them would make it a whole different weapon, a double bladed Chinese guandao, which she gave a different name. She called it Victoria, after her mother who was a being of the night, but could walk outside in the day.

Their car was waiting for them when they touched down on NIA.

On the way home, Victoria had suddenly made the driver stop. She got out of the car and took a deep sniff. ''I knew it. I smell blood. Yuuki, stay here. Lionell, watch over her.'' Before they knew it she was already gone. Yuuki knew she would come back.

Victoria ran to where she smelt the blood coming from. She came upon a house just at the edge of the forest. She saw pools of blood by the front door. The pushed the door open and came upon a horrific sight.

Two adults. A silver haired man and a dirty blonde haired women dead on the ground with their throats ripped open. This didn't really bother her as she has caused worse in her long existence, but what did was the fact that a boy around the age of twelve was trying to wake them up. His neck was covered in blood. His silver hair was drenched in blood as well.

She sniffed again. ''A pureblood was here.'' The boy snapped his head up and stared into beautiful fear-filled lilac eyes.

Zero could, as a member of a hunter clan, sense when a vampire was near. But the women in front of him was making his senses go haywire. He could of course sense that she was dangerous, terrifyingly so, but there was also something _safe_ and _human_ about her.

He could only watch as she walked closer to him and knelt down to his height. ''What's your name, young one?''

''Z-Zero.'' She nodded, ''Can you tell me what happened, sweetheart?''

''Shizuka H-Hiou attacked. She took Ichiru, too.''

''Ichiru?''

''My younger twin brother.'' A flash of sorrow crossed his eyes. A hand was suddenly in front of him.

''Let's go. There's no need for you to be here, staring at corpses.'' Gentle blue eyes stared at him, waiting patiently. He nodded and took her hand. She stood up and without turning around she spoke again, ''Don't you even try it, Hunter.'' Zero heard the click of a gun's safety being released.

''He's not going anywhere with you, vampire,'' A gruff, familiar voice spoke. Victoria just turned her head and stared at the man. The man's gun was literally in her face. The man had a gruff appearance, just like his voice. His right eye was covered with an eye-patch and had shoulder length purple blue hair. 'What's with this world and their hair colours?'

''Who are you to stop me, Mr. Hunter?'' She smirked.

''Toga Yagari, the kid's teacher. Last warning, step away from him.''

''I don't think I will.'' She was gone before he could blink and then suddenly a hand grasped his neck from behind, making him choke. He dropped his gun and started clawing at the hand.

''S-stop! You're hurting him!'' Zero pleaded with the woman. He pulled on her arm. She turned to look at him. ''Please?'' He kept his wide eyed lilac eyes trained on her blue ones. She nodded and dropped the male on the ground.

He gasped for air and stood up as fast as he could and stared at her. ''You're in luck. If it weren't for the young one, I would have ripped out your heart,'' She hissed coldly. She could feel her vampire visage appear on her face. Black veins were slowly appearing under her eyes and the blue vanished, being replaced by enraged glowing amber eyes.

Toga was visibly shaken. ''W-what are you?''

She smiled showing off her fangs. She then felt Zero shaking behind her. Her vampire face was gone immediately. Victoria put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into her body, making hushing sounds to calm him down.

Toga could only stare. 'I don't know what she is, but I do know that I do not want to make an enemy out of her.'

''I need to take him to his parents' friend. Kaien Cross was named his guardian if something were to happen to them.''

''He's coming with me, end of discussion.''

''Then let me introduce you to him. You can both come to an agreement about him. I'm only the delivery guy.'' He stuck a cigarette in his mouth after he stopped shaking. She narrowed her eyes at him -more like his cigarette- and he hastily put it out.

''Fine. We'll go in my car.'' She lifted Zero in her arms and held him on her right hip. ''Grab my arm, we'll get us there faster.''

Yagari hesitantly did as she asked and before he knew it, wind was blowing his face at a very high speed. Seconds later, they were at her car. After the dizziness stopped he took note of a male standing in front of them holding a gun and small girl sitting in the back seat.

'Juri...' He thought shockingly. ''I know what you're thinking, Yagari. Don't. She will find out when she asks about it and not earlier.'' Victoria whispered coldly in his ear. He nodded.

They all got in the car and sat in the back because there were two back seats opposite from each other. Yuuki was to her right, Yagari opposite from her and Zero was on her lap, silently sleeping.

Lionell was giving instructions on where to go by Yagari and 15 minutes later they had arrived at their destination. She woke up Zero and ushered the children out of the car. The hunter followed her. Yagari rang the doorbell and it was opened seconds later.

A smiling blonde opened the door. When he saw Toga, he started talking, ''It's good to see you again, Toga. How have you been?''

''I'm not here on a social call, Cross.'' Kaien turned his head to his other guests and the smile he had on his face was wiped off immediately. ''Victoria...''

''Kaien. It's been a long time. May we come in?'' Her British accented voice floated into his ears. He nodded and stood aside.

He took note of the two children that were accompanying her. One was definitely a Kiryuu, while the other looked like his late friend, Juri Kuran.

They all sat down. Victoria on the couch with the children on either side of her and the males on the other couch.

''The Kiryuu's were attacked tonight by a pureblood. Zero was the only one left,'' Yagari began, ''Ichiru was taken away.''

''Who was it?'' Kaien had discarded his childish persona.

''Shizuka Hiou.''

Kaien turned to Victoria. She wasn't looking at him though. She was trying calm an enraged Zero by running her hand through his hair.

''Zero was bitten as well, but the process was not finished.'' Yagari added.

A sombre expression was on Kaien's face. ''I see.'' 'Without Shizuka's blood, he will become a Level E. Such a sad life for one so young.' No one spoke.

''I'm going to seal that part of him away,'' Victoria said after a while. ''But it will only be temporary. A complete sealing requires some sacrifices that are not available here.''

The males stiffened and turned their hopeful eyes at her. ''You can do that?'' Kaien asked.

''Yes, it's fairly easy. It only requires mine and his blood. But it will only last for a couple of years and can only be done once.'' They nodded.

''But the main reason why we're here is to discuss Zero's guardianship. According to Yagari, you were put down as his guardian if something were to happen to his parents. I, for one, do not think that you are parent material, so I want full custody,'' Victoria spoke calmly looking at Kaien.

''That's not true! I can be a good parent, you just won't give me a chance,'' the blonde man cried indignantly in a childish way.

''I rest my case...''

''She is kind of right, Cross. If you were to parent any children, I'd be very afraid,'' Toga said smirking.

''And seeing as I have raised Yuuki here for the past six years, I have a lot more experience. Zero would gain a new mother and a little sister.''

The adult males jerked their heads when they heard the little girl's name. She shook her head at them, mouthing at them not to say anything.

Kaien sighed and hunched over in defeat. ''Fine,'' Victoria started smiling, ''But on two conditions. I get to see Yuuki and Zero from time to time and they become students at my school.''

''You mean, you're actually planning to go through with that idiotic idea of yours?'' Victoria's eyebrow was lifted in disbelief. ''God, have mercy on those poor children's souls...'' she muttered. Yagari smirked. ''Told you it was a stupid idea, Cross.''

Kaien pouted. ''You're all being mean.'' Both children giggled, or snorted in Zero's case. ''What an idiot...'' Zero muttered. Victoria smiled.

''All right, Kaien. I accept your conditions. But if something happens to them, while they are under your watch at school, nothing is going to stop me from ripping you apart. Not even the Hunter Association.''

She added a glare for good measure and a little bit of killing intent. He gulped and hurriedly nodded. ''Deal,'' he squeaked out. The killing intent vanished in an instant.

She turned her head to the clock and saw that it was already 10 pm. ''It's time for bed, children. Kaien, can I use your guest room?''

He nodded and showed her the way. The kids were already drifting off to sleep, so she picked them up. He opened the door of the guest room for her to enter and drew back the comforter. She laid Yuuki down first and put the comforter back over her.

''Bathroom?'' She asked him. ''It's attached to the room. Door to your left,'' Kaien answered.

She entered the bathroom and started to draw a bath for Zero. ''Can you get me some clothes for him to wear? His are covered in blood.''

She didn't hear him leave and turned around to see what he was doing. He was leaning with his shoulder against the doorway, arms crossed against his chest. A serious expression was on his face.

''What?''

''You've changed,'' he said. ''You've suddenly become this motherly person, when in reality you're actually a very cold person.''

''I'm cold, am I? Kaien, you do not know what it means to live for a thousand year, on your own. Be happy that I'm only cold. If it weren't for the love that my adoptive father had shown me when I was human, I think I might have been worse. A cold, psychopathic murderer that preyed on the innocent.''

He nodded. ''But still, it's a very big change. How did it happen?''

''Yuuki happened. I was on my way home when I heard her scream. I killed the Level E that was about to eat her. And when I looked at her, something inside me just wanted to hold her and never let go. To protect her from harm. And now, Zero has been added to our little family. I feel the same about him as I do about Yuuki.''

She turned around to turn off the water and put Zero down on the floor and proceeded to undress him. The boy had fallen completely asleep. If it weren't for Victoria holding him, he would've slumped to the floor.

Kaien went to get some clothes and came back and minute later. He just watched as the woman cleaned her new adoptive son. He felt a pang in his chest and gripped the clothes tightly in his hand.

He handed them to her when she asked for them. She dressed him, picked the boy up and laid him in bed next to Yuuki. Almost immediately, the two children shifted closer to each other for warmth. Victoria smiled gently at them and quickly took a picture with her phone. She turned around to leave.

Kaien and her closed the door behind them and stood silently in the hallway staring at each other.

Yagari had stood up when he heard them leave the guest room. He quickly hid himself when he saw that they were having a stare-off.

* * *

''Will I be added to your little family as well?'' Kaien asked softly.

''Well, the kids will need a funny uncle-'' She was interrupted by Kaien. ''That's not what I meant and you know it,'' he growled.

''One parent is enough. There is no need for a fatherly figure,'' Victoria dead panned. She was about to leave when he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall opposite of the guest room. He pushed his body into hers and lowered his head so they were eye to eye.

''It's been 30 years, Vic, and not once did you ever think about seeing me. I've been waiting for you for so long. My heart was and still is yours. Please, I beg you, don't make me go through all that pain again. It almost killed me the first time around,'' Kaien whispered. The hurt in his voice was much to noticeable to be ignored.

''Kai, you know why I had to leave you. Despite your childish personality, you wanted a family, your very own offspring. Something I couldn't give you. Still can't.''

''I wouldn't have minded not having any children of my own. We could've just adopted some and lived happily together as a family. Just being with you would've made me the happiest man on the planet,'' He said. His voice had cracked at certain words.

''May be you're right. But it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.''

''Why?'' Kai said loudly, but not too loud to wake the sleeping children.

''The witches. They came to me and informed me of something that I could not ignore.''

''What did those meddlesome wretches say that made you want to push me away?'' He tightened his hold on her arms. She didn't feel it, but if she were human, she would have had a very dark bruise.

''You were not meant for me. They said I could only be completely happy with my mate, which was not you. And because you are half vampire, you would've had your own mate somewhere out there. I left you because I wanted you to be happy. I even used magic to find her for you, but she had already passed away...''

''If she was already dead...'' He was confused. Why didn't she just stay?

''Because she would be reborn. Those who died before they could meet their other half would be reborn to give them a second chance at happiness.'' Kaien stiffened and blinked his eyes once. Then again. He mouthed a 'what' in disbelief. His hold on her loosened, but was still holding her.

''And 25 years ago, she was. She's currently a kinder garden teacher and now goes by the name of Yue Kataragi. She has long black hair and grey eyes. She's beautiful and would be perfect for you.''

''So what? You tell me about my supposed _mate_ and I will just accept it?'' He was becoming very angry.

''It doesn't matter whether or not you accept it, the moment you meet her, you will start developing feelings for her. Because it's meant to be,'' She said it so gently that he could no longer be angry at her. Her hands came up to rest on his cheeks and used her thumbs to draw circles near his mouth.

''So this is it? This is the end of _us_?''

''I'm afraid so, love. Promise me you will meet her.''

He nodded. ''I promise you.'' She loosened herself from his hold and was about to walk away, when he grabbed her once again.

''One last time? So I will remember?'' He asked. She let her eyes pierce his and raised her right hand to his hair. She removed the elastic in his hair causing his blonde locks to fall around his head. His hair ended just beneath his shoulder. She grabbed his hair tightly and brought his face down to hers.

His hands immediately sought out her hips to grab. Her face was dangerously close to his. He could feel her breath on his mouth. Her lips touched his teasingly when she spoke with a husky voice, ''As if you ever forgot about me, Kaien.''

She smashed her lips to his and started devouring him. She kissed, bit and licked his lips until they were completely swollen and red. Her hands were running through his hair. The grip on her hips tightened causing her body to be pulled more into his. She bit his lower lip causing it to open. She snaked her tongue inside his mouth and groaned at the taste. 'How did I survive for 30 years?'

They kept their lips locked until Kaien needed to breathe. Her lips didn't stop for a second and continued kissing their way down to his neck. She pushed against the wall and started sucking a specific piece of skin. He moaned.

She licked and nipped the same spot. She willed her vampire face to show itself. Her fangs extended themselves and Kaien felt them on his pulse point. ''Ready?'' She asked.

He answered by digging his fingers into her flesh softly. Before he knew it, her fangs had pierced his neck and he couldn't help but moan wantonly. Being bitten by her was always so pleasurable. The vampires he was used to only caused discomfort during biting. Not that he had let a vampire willingly bite him. Victoria was the exception. But she made being bitten a wonderful thing. That, and she was a neat eater. Not a drop of blood would go to waste.

After she took about five gulps, she removed her fangs and gently licked the wounds. ''Do you want me to heal it for you?''

''No, just leave it as it is. Something to remember you by.'' They straightened up themselves to look presentable. Her vampire face had already disappeared.

''Can you show me to another room, please? I just came back from the States. Bit of jet lag. That, and I think we've given Yagari enough of a show.'' She smirked and her eyes had found Yagari's. He gulped and accidentally dropped his unlit cigarette.

Kaien glared at him, but mentally he was beating himself up because he didn't sense him. Being in Vic's presence never did him any good. He sighed and showed her the other room.

After one last gentle kiss and a sweet 'good night' to each other, she closed the door.

Kaien spun around to look at his long time friend. ''This stays a secret, Toga. If I hear you went the Association with this information, I will hunt you down and skin you. Slowly.''

He turned his back on him and entered his own room, closing the door. Yagari wiped his hand over his face and sighed deeply. ''Why am I friends with him again?'' He muttered and went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 **For the people who had been waiting patiently for a new chapter of Changed Destiny, I want to apologize for not uploading new chapters in so long.**

 **These last few years, I've been in a slump seeing as everything was going down the drain right in front of me. I just didn't have the energy to write any stories and kept to reading only.**

 **Now, I'm starting again with writing and have been reading my previous stories again. There are some things that don't make sense. In my mind that is.**

 **So I'm going to be rewriting Changed Destiny, don't know when, but hopefully it'll be better.**

 **That was about it.**

 **xxx**

 **Jigoku no Joou (Queen of Hell)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Matsuri Hino and L.J. Smith respectively.**

 **Genre:** **Drama/Family/Action/Romance/Supernatural/Humour**

 **Pairings** **: Zero x Yuuki / Former!Main OC x Kaien / Kaien x OC /** **Main OC x** **Kaname**

 **Words Chapter:** **6202**

* * *

In the days after Zero's adoption became official, making him a Mikaelson by law, a lot had to be dealt with, like the burial of Zero's parents, the temporary sealing of Zero's bloodthirsty side and meetings with the Hunters Association and the Senate.

Zero was a Kiryuu by birth, meaning a hunter, but became part vampire when Shizuka Hiou bit him. It means that he had to follow the rules of both sides and register officially. That, and to threaten them that if they ever did something to her charge, their lives would be forfeit.

She didn't show them her real self. Words alone were enough to make them understand. They were scared, indeed. A mother wolf protecting her cub is what she was.

After that she had helped Zero sort through his family's belongings and took everything that was worth keeping such as pictures, his parents' wedding rings and the twins' baby quilts. Those had the most meaning to him.

The rest was either destroyed or sold.

And the sealing had been successful. Zero felt his blood calming down and didn't feel any pain any more because the transition wasn't completed. The only thing that was different to Zero was the tattoo he had on his neck. On the exact spot where _she_ had bitten him. A triquetra had been placed there. It represented his current family of three, his adoptive mother's three sides and the three people that he missed.

* * *

Life was good in the Mikaelson family and had been for about a month, until one evening when they were invited to Kaien's house for dinner.

They were slowly eating Kaien's terrible cooking, without looking too disgusted. When the ex-hunter left the table to get the dessert, the three others spit out what was in their mouth and wiped it clean with a paper napkin. ''I'm forbidding him from ever making our food again. From now on, I'll cook.'' Victoria said miserably.

''Thank you!'' Came two relieved replies.

''Dessert's here. I made fruit tarts. I hope you like them.'' Kaien came happily skipping into the dining room holding the plate with the tarts. Well, at least it looked more appetizing then the main course.

Just when they were about the take a bite from the tart, the doorbell rang. ''Expecting visitors, Kaien?''

''None that I remember. Can you tell who it is?'' He asked.

''Whoever is out there smells like a pureblood,'' Victoria said and spoke further, ''Calm down, Zero. Nobody will hurt you with me around.''

She could sense the Killing intent pouring from him the moment she had said pureblood. He calmed down immediately and gave his adoptive mother a grateful look.

Kaien stood up from his seat and went to the front door. Victoria went back to eating her tart and thought it tasted quite nice. ''At least we know that he can make dessert without trying to kill us twice,'' she joked, making Yuuki giggle and Zero smirk.

''As if it would have any affect on you, mama, you're kind of already dead,'' Yuuki whispered the last part so the unknown vampire did not hear. Her mother's secret was her secret. Only she could tell what she was.

''Kaien's culinary skills are the closest I have come to death in all my years of living.'' The eldest Mikaelson stated. Zero snorted and set the rest off.

''That's just mean, Vic. I made it especially for you, to show you how much I care about you.'' Kaien walked back in the dining room, along with a boy around the age of 14 walking behind him. The boy had dark brown hair that fell around his face and ended at his nape. It gave him an angelic appearance, along with those garnet coloured eyes.

There was only one thing that made Victoria dislike the boy.

He looked like Yuuki. Too much, actually.

'This must be Kaname Kuran, Yuuki's brother.' She thought. She stared at him with a blank, just as Yuuki and Zero did.

''Let me introduce you to this young man here. His name is Kaname Kuran, a pureblood. Kaname, this woman here is Victoria Mikaelson, a very good friend of mine and her two children, Zero and Yuuki.'' Kaien kept his eyes on Kaname, wanting to see how the boy would react to the latter name.

He was not disappointed. Kaname's eyes had immediately snapped towards the little girl.

Kaname could not believe it. His Yuuki was sitting there eating dinner like it was normal. But she was different from the way he remembered her. When she was younger she would look at him with big brown eyes and they would always sparkle in happiness and innocence.

Looking at her now, he saw nothing. Her eyes were blank. No emotion was to be seen there. What had happened to his sweet innocent Yuuki? Looking at the rest, made a chill run down his back. They all had the same expressions. Blank. Empty. Only the woman's were cold, colder than the Arctic.

He could feel his rage rise to the surface. She, _she_ , the human in front of him made his Yuuki become like this. His fangs dropped before he knew it and was growling. Without needing to check, he knew that his eyes were glowing red.

The woman did not become afraid when she saw him like this. Yuuki started to show a little bit of fear, but that was only for a split second and the boy's eyes filled with hatred. But _she_ , did nothing. She kept staring at him like he was beneath her. It made his blood boil.

 _She_ is the only to ever make him this mad within seconds of meeting. Not even the bastard that killed his family or the vampires on the Senate made him this mad.

A _human_.

Victoria could read his face like an open book. He was pissed at the fact that she could get under his skin so easily. It would actually be odd if he didn't. To the vampires of this reality, she smelt human. Only the Hunters had an idea of what she was, but not completely. They could sense she was dead, but her witch and werewolf side interfered with it. So they were always confused when meeting her.

Kaname was about to lunge when he was stopped by Kaien. Hunter Kaien. The look in his eyes promised eternal pain if he attacked her. He stopped in his tracks when he felt the ex-hunter's killing intent pushing down on him. His fangs disappeared and his red eyes became garnet once more.

He turned to look at _her_ one more time and saw her smirking maliciously at him, the boy was smirking as well and Yuuki...

The innocent smile with cruel amusement did not suit her angelic appearance. That woman had ruined her.

He turned around and went to the living room. To get away from _her_.

* * *

''Well, that was entertaining,'' Victoria said amused. She said it a bit loud, knowing that the Kuran boy would to listen in. She could hear him growling from her seat. An amused grin appeared on her face. She looked at her children and saw them trying to hide their smiles.

''Grrr,'' She said, trying to imitate Kaname's growling. Yuuki couldn't hold it in any more and broke down laughing loudly, making Zero laugh just as loud and Victoria and Kaien chuckle. The growling from the other was getting significantly louder.

''Kaien, can you go calm Mr. Growlie down while I put the children to bed?'' He nodded at her request and went went to the living room.

''Come one, bed time. If you hurry up, maybe I'll sing you your favourite song.'' The chairs where the children were sitting were suddenly empty. She chuckled and went to clean up the table and wash the dishes. She was finished two minutes later. 'I love my supernatural speed.'

She headed to the guest room -turned kid's room- and saw them waiting for her. Instead of one big bed like at first, there were now two separate beds with a curtain in the middle of the room. The room was painted a neutral colour, purple. On Zero's side of the room it was a very dark purple -almost black- that gradually became lighter the more it went to Yuuki's side, ending in soft lilac.

The two had refused to have their own room and wanted to share. To have some privacy, they placed the curtain between the beds. It was only used when they changed.

Yuuki's side of the room was bright, with her bed, desk and closet being a bright white colour. Zero's side was the complete opposite, his being black.

Yuuki's comforter was white with soft lilac stripes and Zero's was black with royal purple stripes. The two wanted the same things, only different colours. And on the wall between the bathroom door and Yuuki's closet, was a big framed picture of the small Mikaelson family from when they were in the park. Kaien had taken it.

In middle sat Victoria with Zero on her and Yuuki on her left. Her arms were around them pulling the two into her frame. Zero had laid his head in the crevice between her neck and shoulder and Yuuki had put hers on her mother's chest, right over her heart. Victoria had her head tilted to the right making it lean on Zero's.

And all of them were smiling brightly without restraint.

It was their most treasured picture.

She grabbed Yuuki's desk chair and sat in between the beds.

''The same song?'' She didn't have to ask, they always wanted to hear the same song.

They nodded. She took a deep unneeded breath and opened her mouth.

* * *

 _''Come little children, I''ll take thee away...''_ A beautiful voice sang out of nowhere and Kaname closed his eyes unconsciously, listening to the words.

 _''Into a land of enchantment. Come little children, the time's come to play. Here in my garden of... shadows.''_ The voice stopped after awhile and he heard a door click shut. He saw her before he heard her. 'She was too silent. Hunter?'

She elegantly sat down in front of the two men and crossed her right leg over her left knee. She placed her hands in her lap and stared him down. He felt a bit intimidated. It would've been worse if he didn't remember that he was a pureblood.

''Where did you find her and what do you want with her?'' Kaname asked before he could stop himself. An amused smile curled at her lips.

''I found her six years ago in a snow storm, about to be sucked dry by a Level E.''

Kaname stiffened. ''Was she hurt?''

Victoria raised her left eyebrow unimpressed. ''You saw her earlier. Did she look or sound hurt?''

Yuuki's innocent fake smile from earlier flashed through his mind, causing the monster in him to rise again. ''No, she did not look hurt. But she wasn't fine either. What did you do to her? Her sweet, naïve innocence is gone! At such a young age as well!'' Kaname had leaned forwards in his seat and had his hands placed on the coffee table.

''I made her face the reality of this world.''

''She knows?'' He croaked out.

''About her past, no. Until she specifically asks about it, I won't tell her anything.''

Kaname let out a relieved sigh. He then stiffened again. ''How do you know?'' Her eyes flicked to the person sitting next to him. 'Kaien Cross, of course,' Kaname thought.

''Again, I won't tell her a thing, unless she asks. Until then, the secret is safe with me.''

Kaname nodded stiffly. He may trust her with the secret, but it didn't mean that he liked her. He still felt like ripping out her throat. He saw a small smirk appear on her face. She knew what he was thinking!

He turned his head to Kaien and started discussing with him what he came for. The opening of Cross Academy and the Night Class.

Victoria stood up and went to kiss Kaien on his cheek. ''I'm going to my room. I'll be reading if you need me.'' He nodded at her with a small smile. She even ruffled Kaname's hair before leaving the room. He kept his gaze in direction she left in. 'There's something about her that is quite... odd.'

Kaien coughed to get his attention back. ''About what we were discussing. The school will be opened this oncoming school year. Both Yuuki and Zero will be attending the middle school department in the same class. The Night Class won't be opened yet until there are enough vampires wanting to attend. Your little group of friend are not enough if we want to promote good vampire-human relations. I think it will take another two years.''

Kaname nodded. ''I understand.''

''I have already decided that the Mikaelson children will become prefects when the Night Class opens.'' Kaname hissed at him.

He did not know whether he was mad because Cross said that he would put Yuuki in danger or that he called her a Mikaelson. Yuuki was -is- a Kuran. Nothing will change that.

When they were done, Kaname left in a bad mood. He turned his head to where he could sense was the infuriating humans room and saw her leaning against the window frame with her arms crossed. Again, the smirk was present on her face. She then raised her right hand and waved at him mockingly and then closed the curtains.

He clenched his jaws and hissed through closed teeth. ''That woman...'' He hurriedly left before he got the idea to go back inside and rip off her head.

* * *

Over the course of four years, the two Mikaelson children grew up. Yuuki being 15 at present time, while Zero was 16 years old.

They grew closer and still used the same room. Their mother found that they all were spending too much time over at Kaien's house, so she made the decision to just move in.

Not before making some renovations. She made the house bigger, so five people could live together comfortably. Yes, five. Kaien had finally met his mate and they were happily married. At first Yue was quite jealous of Victoria, being his ex and all and living there, but then Kaien told her that it was thanks to Vic that he could find her.

Yue loved her after that and was totally all right with the Mikaelson family living there.

Victoria added a bathroom in the master bedroom and she added her own study that had a small private library and attached it to her bedroom. And she had a game room and training room built as well.

All in all, they were all very happy.

But currently the prefects were not happy at all.

It was almost time for the Night Class to leave their dorm so they could go to class, but the Night dorm gate was being blockaded by group of the worst monsters known to men.

 **Fan girls.**

''I blame the Night Class. Why do vampires have to be so damn attractive to these, how would mother call them, single-thought organisms. They only have the Night Class on their mind. It's not healthy, Zero,'' Yuuki said to her fellow prefect.

He sighed in agreement. ''It doesn't really matter now. They are already heading this way. We need to quiet down this heard.''

She nodded and went to stand in front of the gate. ''It's curfew time for everybody in the Day Class. If you don't remove yourself immediately, Zero and I will be handing out attentions with Mr. Misara every day for about a week,'' She yelled.

The girls yelped in fright and started running towards their dorm. Mr. Misara was Cross Academy's most hated History teacher. He taught the most boring subject, was mean in class and his hygiene was absolutely non-existent. How he ever got the job still remains a mystery. She walked back to Zero and stood next to him leaning against the tree as well.

The gate creaked open and out came the Academy's golden group. The most popular, smartest and most beautiful individuals Japan has ever seen.

''Good morning, ladies!'' The genius idiot of the Night Class shouted. He had golden blonde that was slicked back and sapphire eyes. ''Huh? Where are they?''

''They've gone back to their dorms, Aidou.''

Hanabusa Aidou turned his head and stared at the two prefects that were looking at him blankly. After all these years, they still freaked him out.

Someone started walking to the prefects. His white uniform was impeccable and suited him to a T. His dark wavy locks fell around his head perfect as always. His garnet eyes shining happily at the sight of the smaller prefect.

This is Kaname Kuran. He's the Night Class Representative and the current Dorm Leader for the Moon Dormitory.

''Good evening, Yuuki.''

''Hello, Mr. Kuran.''

''You're always so formal with me. It makes me really sad,'' He said. More like whined, to Zero's ears.

''Is that so?''

''Yes. We've known each other a couple of years now. I thought you would've called me by my first name by now.'' He raised his free hand to try and put it on her cheek, but his wrist was caught in someone's hand. Zero glared at him calmly.

''Oh. Well, that's too bad, it's not going to happen. Let's go Zero.'' The male prefect sent him an amused smirk before following his partner.

Kaname Kuran was left standing there watching their retreating backs. He growled lowly when the silver-haired male put is arm around her shoulder. They gave each other an amused smile, an inside joke.

''I do not understand why you keep trying, Master Kaname,'' a soft voice asked. He turned his head to look at the caramel haired girl. Her hair reached the small of her back. Concerned oak brown eyes stared at him. Ruka Souen.

''It's nothing to be worried about, Ruka,'' He then turned around to address the rest of the vampires, ''Let us go, we're late to class.'' Without further a do, he started walking to the school building, while the rest followed him dutifully.

Ruka kept silently muttering about disrespectful prefects and how they should actually be honoured that Master Kaname would give them attention. Aidou agreed.

* * *

Yuuki and Zero were in the Headmaster's office.

''This is ridiculous,'' Zero dead panned.

But then his temper started to rise. ''How can you possibly expect just the two of us to guard the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers? Not to mention, Yuuki and I are tired of dealing with those screaming banshees every damn day! My hearing is completely damaged thanks to them.''

Kaien Cross was calmly sitting in his chair behind the desk, nursing a cup of hot tea. He sighed. ''I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night...But I can't do anything about it.'' He took a small sip and continued, ''The role of the guardians is critical... If the Day Class and Night Class are to successfully co-exist. You two are the ones I can trust.''

The teens kept staring at him blankly and didn't notice someone slipping inside the office. ''Besides, it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless might and no respect. No one else would take it,'' the Headmaster went further.

''And I know that my adorable daughter and loving son won't let me down.''

The children's temper flared up unnaturally high, something had learnt from their mother. ''Who're your children, you imbecilic old man? Because we're Mikaelsons if you haven't forgotten,'' Zero yelled.

''You always obsess over the details.'' Came Kaien's calm reply.

An amused snort was heard from the couch on their right. The other three occupants jumped in fright at the intruder. ''As interesting as this is, can some one explain to me what is going on?''

Victoria Mikaelson was sitting elegantly on the couch with her legs crossed. She was wearing a red loose blouse that was tucked in her black pencil skirt. The skirt ended at the top of her knees and had a split at the back, that was unseen. Completing the ensemble were the red suede Daffodile Louboutins and the silver cross necklace. Her purse and jacket were next to her on the couch.

She just came back from a business trip to England concerning her company, Victory Inc., and screaming was the first thing she heard when she stepped foot on school ground.

''Mother, when did you get back?'' Yuuki asked happily. She went to give her a hug. Yuuki hadn't seen her for almost a week and had missed her dearly. She received a smile in return.

''5 Minutes ago. Your senses are beginning to dull. May be I can squeeze some more training?'' Both teens paled. ''No, it's not necessary, mother,'' Zero said hastily. He went to give her a hug as well.

The elder Mikaelson shook her head at them.

''So, did I miss anything?''

The teens ended up telling her everything they were complaining to the Headmaster about. Victoria sighed. ''I still do not understand where your desire came from to unite the human and vampire world. The plan is bound to blow up in your face.''

Kaien suddenly stood up and entered a serenading pose, causing the others to roll their eyes at him. ''My dream is to one day break us out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires! I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds, we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony.

''That is the glory of education...! That is the purpose of the Night Class!'' He ended his speech and turned to look at them and saw that they weren't listening at all.

''So I was thinking making an English-styled dinner today. What do you think?'' Victoria asked her children. They nodded, saying that it was preferable to Kaien's self-made poison.

The teens left the office to start patrolling.

The adults were left alone together. Kaien spoke first, ''It's a shame, but I do understand why Zero feels the way he does. Even within the vampire community, there are evil creatures that still prey upon humans.

''That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the Night Class came out...''

''Even if I do not agree with you, Kaien, I went along with your foolish dream. While it would be nice to live together in peace without problems, the fact remains that vampires are never going to be completely accepted by the humans or vice versa. They are and always will be just sustenance to us vampires.

''Those fake blood replacements that you have been developing will not help you in the long run. When that time comes, I am going to tell you 'I told you so','' Victoria said standing up. ''I want to encourage you in whatever it is that you want, Kai, but you must accept reality at some point.'' She picked up her stuff and left Kaien to his thoughts.

* * *

Yuuki and Zero had split up to finish patrol a bit faster, so could eat their mother's food before going to bed.

Yuuki had been a bit lost in thought, thinking about her life these past ten years. She didn't have any memories from before she was five. On that snowy night, after Victoria had saved her. Her saviour had adopted her, making Yuuki her daughter in everything but blood. Her mother being a vampire herself.

She raised me to be the person I was today. That's why she always thought of that night, as the night she was _born_.

But her mother had always warned her about vampires, no matter how nice they seemed. Vampires like the one that attacked her all those years ago were not to be trusted. They had no control over their blood lust and did not fit in the human world.

She kept her mother's warning to heart.

* * *

At 8.30 am, classes start everyday, but currently the Math teacher, Mr. Kurosawa, was at the end of his rope.

''Yuuki Mikaelson!'' The girl didn't stir from her deep sleep.

He let out an infuriated sigh. ''All right then... Zero!''

''He's also asleep...'' A boy said.

''Why are they both asleep? Normally they are always awake, so what are they up to?'' The teacher grumbled. ''Detention for the both of them!''

At the end of the hour, Yuuki and Zero had woken up. ''My god, detention? Mother is going to kill us...''

''You mean, she's going to kill the Headmaster. He's the reason why were tired in the first place. Ordering us to make extra rounds...'' Zero corrected.

''Did you have a good nap, Yuuki?'' A female voice spoke. Sayori Wakaba, Yuuki's only female friend and the only other person that did not fawn over the Night Class. She had short orange red hair that came to her chin and brown eyes. She was sitting next to her, while Zero was in the school bench behind them.

''Yeah, thanks for asking.''

''You'd think that you were both vampires. Awake during night and sleeping during the day.'' Yuuki stiffened unnoticeable. ''Almost, Yori. We're just tired.'' 'Close one.'

''Yori, will you come to detention with me, please!?''

''No way. Anyway, I thought that you and Zero were very good friends?''

''We are, but lately he's been a bit too quiet for my taste. I need someone to talk to. It's kind of depressing to be here with him.''

''Yuuki, I can hear you,'' The male in question hissed at her.

Sayori had picked up her bag and was already leaving. ''Wait, Yori!''

''Now that I think about it, you're perfect for each other. By the way, you're late...'' She left the two prefects alone.

They looked at each other and gave off a dreading expression.

* * *

The sun had already set and the Day Class students were safely in their dorms. The Night Class was currently in session. The teacher, a vampire as well, was talking, ''We here in the Night Class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly developed blood tablets.

''Not only are we the pride of this school, we are the pride of the entire vampire race.''

''Somehow I really doubt that,'' Ruka said.

''We're just a study group, anyway,'' The light blonde haired boy said. His eyes were a piercing green and had a gentle smile. His name was Takuma Ichijou.

''I don't know about that. After all, co-existing with humans like this... is a huge step forward. Right, Master Kaname?'' A random vampire said.

The dorm leader was silently reading his book when he was spoken to. He lifted his head and answered, ''That's right. After all, we have the Headmaster to thank... for everything that we've learned here.'' 'Even though I loathe to admit it, that _woman_ helped a lot as well, despite her hating the idea. But I'll never admit that to anyone,' He thought.

The prefects were on the roof. They always had a detailed view of the school ground from that height. Yuuki looked through the window and saw the vampires sitting randomly through the class, but didn't really pay attention to the teacher. Kaname was in his own world.

''Are they behaving, Yuuki?'' Zero asked her from the other side of the roof. ''Yeah, but they're not really paying attention. Well... That's their problem really.''

''Is your side clear?'' She asked him.

''Yeah,'' Zero sighed. ''I want to eat mother's lasagne, but no... Cross makes us do extra rounds.''

''Everyone knows how much he likes her lasagne. He'd do anything to keep it for himself,'' Yuuki joked. For a few minutes there was only silence around them before Zero spoke again.

''The Headmaster thinks that the members of the Night Class are pacifists, but I still don't believe it. I keep remembering mother's warning to never let our guard down. But I still can't understand how an adult like the Headmaster could ever co-operate with them. You even said it yourself once...

''The reason why they look like humans, is so that they can hunt us down more efficiently. Mother doesn't count.''

''I'm not taking back my words, Zero. I still believe that. But Kaien is her friend. She wants him to see that this is nothing but an impossible dream.''

He nodded. ''I'm going on patrol. Be back in ten minutes.''

Yuuki stared after him with an expression devoid of any emotions. She turned her head and the past began flashing before her eyes. Memories of when she met Zero.

All those years ago when she came back from the States and was ordered to stay in the car by her mother, after smelling blood coming from a specific direction.

It felt like an eternity before her mother had returned. With her were two others. A man and a silver-haired boy that was being carried by her. He was completely drenched in blood. She had looked inside his eyes when they got in the car. So much rage, grief, self-loathing and hatred was present in those lilac orbs, she couldn't say a thing.

Her mother had explained to her what happened the next day. _''Yuuki, the boy's name is Zero Kiryuu. He is to be your new brother. His family was killed by a vampire, so be understanding.''_

That day she had met him formally, and for the first time she had seen _pure_ hatred in someone's eyes.

She knew that not all vampires were good and kind, but it was a vampire that saved him from that house. Zero's hate for them never went away.

'The parents I no longer remember were probably attacked by vampires also.' She thought.

Below her she could hear rustling leaves and looked down. She saw two Day Class students roaming about. ''Stupid fan girls... honestly,'' she muttered.

She put one foot on the edge of the roof and pushed herself off of it. She jumped in the tree and used a branch to get safely on the ground. ''You two! I want your names and your class!'' Yuuki ordered.

''You know the rules. Wandering around after curfew is strictly prohibited under school grounds. I want you to go to your dorms immediately. The Headmaster will be informed of this bad conduct.''

She looked at them blankly and saw that one holding a camera and the other was bleeding. 'Shit! The vamps must've already smelled it. Damn them and their weak control.'

''I don't care if you wanted to take pictures of them, I need you to leave. Now,'' she ordered them again.

While she was ushering them to get moving, she felt a presence behind her. She immediately grabbed Apollo and Artemis, where they were hidden inside her sleeves. ''Who's there?''

''How scary. I'd expect nothing less from Master Kaname's favourite,'' A flame haired boy said with orange eyes. Akatsuki Kain. Behind him was Aidou. Their appearance made the two Day Class students yell out.

''It- It's Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou from the Night Class.''

''We smelt blood and decided to come take a look around. You really are mean, Yuuki,'' Aidou whined.

''After all, we came here to see you...'' His voice became lower in tone and sounded almost seductive. He took a deep sniff. ''It's such a lovely scent... the scent of your blood.''

''Aidou, if you lay even one of your filthy hands on them, I won't forgive you-'' He interrupted her, ''Did you fall earlier?'' He grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and pushed the sword she was carrying in her hand away with his right one.

He came closer to her and whispered, ''The scent that I was talking about... is of your own blood, Yuuki.'' He showed her her hand. There was a cut. 'Must be from the branch earlier. Such a rookie mistake.'

He tightened his hold on her arm and pulled her even closer. She couldn't escape from his hold due to his monstrous strength.

''You really are... tempting...me.'' He had lowered his head to her hand and his fangs had dropped down on their own accord and pierced her skin. She felt the sting for a couple of seconds.

''A vampire!? Impossible...'' The two forgotten students shrieked.

''Stop it! Aidou!''

He removed his fangs from her hand, but couldn't seem to stop. ''I want more... Can I take it from your neck?''

''If you bite me again, I'm going kick your behind from here to kingdom come,'' She threatened. A poor one at that.

Before his fangs could bury themselves in her delicate neck, a gun was pointed at his head. An anti-vampire gun to be exact. ''Drinking blood whilst on school-grounds is strictly prohibited,'' Zero dead panned.

His lilac eyes became colder, ''Getting drunk on the scent of blood. You've finally revealed your true nature... vampire!''

He removed the safety of the gun and began pulling the trigger. ''Zero, don't!''

''It was just a taste,'' Aidou said. The only sound after that was a gunshot that hit the tree next to Aidou. ''Whoa, that was scary.'' He wasn't making things any better for himself.

''Idiot! Why did you shoot?'' Yuuki asked Zero mad. Kain looked at the spot where the bullet hit and saw a symbol glowing. ''What the...''

''It's called the _Bloody Rose..._ it was made to kill creatures like _us_ ,'' Kaname's voice rang out behind them. ''Well then, I'll take care of these fools. The Headmaster will need a full report.'' The dorm leader had grabbed Aidou by the scruff of his neck.

Kaname turned to stare at Zero. ''Is that okay, Mr. Prefect?''

Zero didn't say anything for awhile before he finally did, ''Just get them out of my sight.'' He then proceeded to put his gun back in its holster inside his jacket.

''Kain.''

The flame haired teen was addressed by his leader. 'If looks could kill...'

''Why didn't you stop Aidou? You're just as guilty as he is. Your punishment will be given when we return to the Moon Dormitory.''

''We'll take the girls to Headmaster to have their memories erased. Let's go, Zero.'' Yuuki started walking towards the girls.

''I see. I'm sorry about all of this,'' Kaname said to her. She stopped moving when he spoke further, ''I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you, Yuuki.''

An image of the vampire that tried to kill her appeared at front of her mind, but quickly pushed it away. She would not be weak. ''No.''

After the vampires left, Zero grabbed her bleeding hand and used his neck tie to cover the wound. ''You need to be more careful. You've been making more and more mistakes lately. Mother noticed as well, so be prepared for a lash-out when she sees your hand.'' Yuuki gulped in fear.

''We still need to deal with the girls... This place reeks of blood, it's making me sick,'' he said. ''The fact that they actually like this smell, is proof that they are animals.''

* * *

It was late at night when both teens went to turn in. Their mother came to check on them and left them to sleep. Zero sneaked out of bed and went to Yuuki's. She was still awake and was staring at the ceiling.

He lowered his head to hers and started sniffing her. ''I can't smell the blood any more,'' he whispered.

''Of course you wouldn't. Mother gave me some of her blood earlier to heal the wound,'' She sighed, ''Ten years ago, I was also attacked by a stray vampire, so maybe my blood's unusually sweet or something.''

He raised an eyebrow at her. ''How should I know?''

They both smiled and he left to go to his own bed. They both fell asleep. Yuuki had a pleasant dream, while Zero was rolling around beating himself up for staring at her neck earlier.

'Is the seal breaking already?''

* * *

The vampires were done with class and were resting in their dormitory, waiting for dawn so they could go to sleep.

''Ten days suspension?'' Aidou said, ''It was still worth it for a taste of Yuuki's blood...'' He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and kept on rambling, ''I don't think I'll be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. Her blood was so delicious-''

The hard slap came unexpectedly on his right cheek. It left a mark in the form of shallow wound. In front of him stood an enraged Kaname. ''Pardon?''

''Sorry...'' Aidou said immediately. He did not want to make the powerful pureblood more mad than he already was.

Kaname raised the hand that he had used to slap Aidou with and proceeded to lick off the blood that was still there. Red glowing eyes pierced Aidou's before their owner decided to leave the room.

A sigh of relief was heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Diaries. They belong to Matsuri Hino and L.J. Smith respectively.**

 **Genre:** **Drama/Family/Action/Romance/Supernatural/Humour**

 **Pairings** **: Zero x Yuuki / Former!Main OC x Kaien / Kaien x OC /** **Main OC x** **Kaname**

 **Words Chapter: 4314  
**

* * *

A couple of days later, students at Cross Academy could be seen and heard frantically talking with their friends and making last minute stops at a convenience store to buy chocolate and everything else they needed.

''Let's go!''

''Just a minute, the ribbon!''

''Who are you giving it to?''

''Isn't it obvious?''

''Good morning! Today's finally the day!''

The loud noise outside the Moon Dormitory awakened several still sleeping vampires, one of them being Hanabusa Aidou, one of the crankiest vampire in the dorm.

''Give me a break, I was fast asleep,'' Aidou muttered sleepily. ''It's so noisy outside the gates, must be the girls from the Day Class,'' he grumbled, ''What do they want now?''

Something bright shined in his face and he turned his head in that direction, regretting it immediately. ''Akatsuki, the light!'' He threw his comforter over his head to protect him from the sun and saw his cousin standing by the window with only his pants on.

''Oh, that's right... it's today,'' Kain muttered.

''What is!?'' The covered vampire snapped. Kain turned his head to look at his cousin with a devilish smile on his face.

''It's the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes... **Valentine's Day**.''

* * *

Early, too early in her opinion, Yuuki found herself in front of the Moon Dorm gates trying to calm the love sick banshees down. It was not working. The fact that it was Valentine's Day may have given more of backbone than she was used to.

She thinks that because she heard someone yell out earlier, ''True love always prevails. No prefect can stop us.'' It caused every other female to join in.

''Where are you when I need you, Zero?'' She asked herself desperately.

She turned her head and saw someone trying to climb the wall she was currently standing on. ''Hey, you! Get down from there!'' The girl slipped and fell down with a shriek. Luckily, she was caught on time by the other prefect, who was very late. She heaved a sigh of relief. She then turned her head to stare at the rest of the crowd and could feel ticking mark pounding at the front of her head.

She took out her whistle and started blowing on it. Hard. Every Day Class student couldn't shut up quickly enough. Zero's glare helped.

''All right. Now that I have your undivided attention, I would like to inform you that classes for the Day Class are going to start. Meaning,'' She deepened her voice and made it sound colder, ''Everyone -that is currently standing here in front of me- is going to start using their legs to get to class, or else you will have detention with Mr. Misara and will help in kitchen make food for everyone. Your choice.''

Zero started adding in his word, ''I've told you a thousand times now, members of the Night Class do not leave their dorm during daylight hours. You will have to wait until dusk to give them your presents. And if anyone tries to pull a stunt like that again...''

He stared every one of them in the eye, ''I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on Valentine's Day every year until you graduate. Now scat,'' He hissed.

Within seconds the frightened students had made themselves scarce.

''They're going to hate you if you're actually planning on doing that?'' Yuuki said shaking her head at him. He turned to glare at her.

''Then what should I have said? It's my job to make sure that they don't find out about those bloodsuckers!''

If looks could kill, Yuuki would've already been buried six feet under.

* * *

Zero and Yuuki were standing in front on the Headmaster for further debriefing about what would take place that evening.

''As you know it's Valentine's Day, meaning the day where every female in school will be excited to give her chocolates to the one they like. Unfortunately, almost every one of them is interested in a Night Class student.

''This is where you two come in. On this day there's also an increased danger that something might go wrong, something that might expose the Night Class' identity. For that reason, I expect the two of you to be even more diligent than ever. You are, after all, the school guardians!'' The Headmaster preached to them with a glint in his eyes.

The two prefects just stared at him. ''Why not just ban it?'' They both muttered. While soft, the Headmaster still heard it.

''It would inspire a revolt, so it's best to give them an outlet. And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable... I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans,'' the ex-hunter explained with a big nauseating smile.

The Headmaster could feel Zero's hatred filled eyes glaring daggers into his head. '' _Don't praise those vermin scum to my face_... is what he's thinking,'' Yuuki dead panned.

Kaien could feel himself beginning to sweat nervously from the intensity of the younger hunter's glare. ''Fine,'' he muttered hurriedly, ''I understand that vampires have been enemies of humans for some centuries now... But there are some vampires who wish to co-exist with us peacefully. It's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first chance in making this possible.''

The Headmaster had turned his back to them and continued, ''Zero, Yuuki, even though you may think it's impossible now -I blame that mother of yours for teaching you her beliefs- someday, I want you to understand that.''

Zero stared at pointedly before turning his head. ''That's impossible. The past can never be erased.''

''And you believe that because they're beasts in human form, who drink human blood?'' Kaien asked .

The tension in the room was so thick that it could've been cut by a sword. Yuuki was desperately looking between the two of them, not knowing what to do. She didn't think that Zero would still have so much hatred for vampires, especially since it was a vampire that saved him four years ago and raised him.

She grabbed Zero by his wrist and started tugging him to the door. ''It's almost time for first period to start. Happy Valentine's Day, Headmaster,'' she said and then spoke to Zero, ''Let's go.''

Zero couldn't do a thing except follow the brunette, letting the Headmaster's question spin through his head.

While he was walking behind, he suddenly got a whiff of a delicious scent. He turned his head a bit to smell where it came from, when his eyes laid upon Yuuki. More specifically, her neck. He felt a sudden thump inside his chest and wrenched his arm from her grip.

''Sorry, I didn't realise that I was still holding on to you.''

''It's fine,'' Zero said.

'Zero?' Yuuki thought puzzeled.

* * *

''So, Yori, are you giving chocolates to anyone?'' Yuuki asked yawning loudly. She still had one more lesson left before prefect duty.

''No, I can't be bothered and no, Yuuki, not even for the Night Class,'' the orange haired girl said giving her a look. ''I prefer the Day Class to the Night Class, you know that.'' Yuuki looked like she was caught stealing something.

''What about you?''

Yuuki became a bit flustered a bit in embarrassment. She could literally feel Zero's stare boring in to her at Yori's question. ''Romantically wise, no. But I'm making some chocolates for my mother. You know, to show her I care,'' Yuuki said smiling softly.

It was after school hours for the Day Class and currently almost the whole school population was standing in front of the Moon Dormitory, waiting for the Night Class to arrive. They didn't have to wait long. Just as the door opened, every female there started shouting at the top of her lungs.

Yuuki blew on her whistle to calm them down.

When things calmed down to almost silence did she start talking, ''Thank you, Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, Who-is-the-lucky-winner-of-the-Day-Class-Girls'-Chocolate Line-up race!

''Members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. The girls who are currently standing there will give you their chocolate. I request that everyone stays calm and cooperates with one another.'' She turned to look at the Night Class. ''Do I make myself understood? This is not a game and it means a lot to these girls, so take it seriously!''

Aidou was literally jumping in his place, so when Yuuki finished speaking, he started sprinting to his gate shouting, '' They're mine! All mine!''

''Aidou.''

The blonde froze in his steps and turned to his leader. ''Remember to mind your manners, understand?'' Kaname said.

'He may be a bloodsucker, but he certainly knows how to handle misbehaving vampires with ease,' Yuuki thought.

Every vampire went to stand at his or her own gate and were given many chocolates.

All the Day Class students were nervous about giving their crush chocolates and tended to yell their confession to get it over with.

''I'm sorry everyone, but I can't hold any more than this,'' Kuran said to girls standing at his gate. He showed them his hands. One hand was holding his school books and the other was full with chocolates. The girls didn't mind.

Yuuki was standing in front of a mob of girls that were very upset about why their chosen vampire didn't come, when Kuran started talking to her, ''Thank you for everything, Yuuki.''

''No problem, Kuran.''

She was watching him walk away, when the girls behind her became to ferocious for her to handle and fell on the ground. A small box fell out her uniform skirt and was kicked away in the frenzy. In Kaname's direction. Her eyes widened when he picked it up. He turned to look at her and gave her a small smile, ''I accept. Thank you, Yuuki.''

''Hey-'' she was about to shout, but he was already gone. ''It wasn't even meant for you,'' she muttered gloomily.

Kaname was walking beside his loyal friend and servant, Seiren, a girl with purple grey hair and the same coloured eyes. She had a stoic expression on her face.

''Kaname, you don't have to bother with carrying all that. I can take them for you,'' she said holding out her hands. He placed all the chocolates in her hands except for one.

''You can get rid of those. I only want this one,'' Kaname said. He placed a kiss on the small box Yuuki gave him.

Yuuki was finishing the rest of the event when turned to look around. She didn't see who she was looking for. ''Zero...?''

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else, Zero was leaning against a wall breathing haggardly. His breathing was uneven and sweat was developing on his fore head. He tilted his head up and a glare made itself known on his face.

''I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are,'' he growled. A girl came out from hiding. The same girl he'd saved that morning from almost falling to her death. ''Zero, I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates... This... I made it myself-'' She stated before being cut off.

''Go away!''

But she tried to explain again, but did not get the chance. ''Go away! Now!'' Zero slammed his fist against the wall, scaring the girl and causing her to run away.

Zero went on walking to his destination tripping over his feet and found himself in the Headmaster's office. Kaien was speaking with a guest, but Zero couldn't really make out who it was. What he know was that it was a female.

''Zero...?'' Kaien said shocked. Zero was leaning against the wall before he slumped to the ground. He clenched the curtain in his fist and turned to look at the other occupants.

He heard high heels clicking towards him and a sense of danger and safety came over him. There was only one person who was able to make him feel that way.

''Mother...'' Zero gasped.

Victoria knelt down on the ground in front of him and raised her right arm. Her hand grabbed his chin and turned his head to the right, exposing his tattooed neck.

''It seems to me that the seal has been dissolving for quite a while now. It will not be long now before the vampire side of you shows itself completely,'' she stated impassively. The triquetra symbol that had been present on his neck for four years was rapidly fading. There was only a thin outline.

''By the end of the night, it will be broken indefinitely. You have two choices, my son,'' she said turning his head back to look him into the eyes, ''Either you fight against it against the hunger or let it take over you and become the very thing you hate.''

Zero stared deep into his adoptive mother's cold blue eyes and felt a shiver run through his back. Suddenly, agonizing pain started racking through his lithe body causing him to slam his upper body against the wall he was leaning on.

When the pain lessened to an amount where he could at least think clearly, he saw a glass of water and a small white package appear in front of his eyes. ''Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop,'' the Headmaster said gently.

''What is it?''

''You know what it is.'' Just as Kaien finished his sentence the glass was smashed to the ground.

''Kaien, his vampire side has been dormant for four years. Before I sealed it away, it never got to taste blood. Then you abruptly appear with that foul synthetic blood of yours, of course he is going to reject it. He needs actual human blood to quench his thirst the first time. Only then, will he be able to drink it without regurgitating it.'' Victoria said.

''I don't want... either one,'' Zero announced. Kaien started protesting, but whether it was about what Victoria or what Zero said was a bit unclear.

The elder Mikaelson stared at her son. ''It is your choice. Only you know what is best for yourself. But know this, if you try to harm someone or yourself, Kaien will stop you.''

''And you?'' Zero asked.

''Someone who surrenders before the battle starts is not worth my time.'' With that, Victoria turned on her high heels and left the room before she could be stopped.

* * *

That night, after taking a shower, Zero sat on the bathroom floor thinking about what occurred that evening.

 _''Someone who surrenders before a battle starts is not worth my time.''_

He flinched. He couldn't get his mother's words out of his head. She had said in such cold manner that he was not used to. And now, he was on the verge of disappointing her by giving up.

The door suddenly opened and Yuuki walked in. She was startled when she found Zero sitting half naked on the cold floor. His hair was also still soaked with water. She knelt down next to him.

''Silly, you'll catch a cold. At least dry yourself off.'' She grabbed a towel and started drying his hair. After she was done, she put her hand in her pocket and grabbed a round object that was wrapped. She opened it and let Zero see that it was a little ball of chocolate. She pushed it against his mouth.

''Here! There was still some left from when I made mothers'.''

Zero kept looking at her with wide eyes and slowly opened his mouth.

''Why are you looking so revolted!?'' She cried out. ''You seriously have no manners at all.''

She did not see the rosy flush that appeared on his face when stood up. Her attention was caught when she saw something on the ground, a little tablet.

'BL-XXXY063? What's a blood tablet doing here of all places?' The small brunette thought.

* * *

''Was it just me or was that prefect, Zero, looking really pale?'' Takuma asked. He was in Kaname's room riffling through some of his friends books.

Kuran was sitting behind his desk, tossing a blood tablet in a glass of water. ''It was bound to happen...'' he remarked. He turned his eyes to the two small packages on his desk. One, he knew was from Yuuki, but the other was unknown. It had been sitting on his school desk. He hadn't smelt any strange essences in the classroom when had walked in, so it was strange to say the least.

''What? Do you know something I don't?'' The blonde said.

The blonde watched Kaname open both packages. Out of both of them fell a written card. He saw him read Yuuki's first making Kaname smile disappointedly.

 _This is a small thank you from me to you. For everything you have done for me. I love you, mother. - Yuuki M._

'It wasn't even meant for me. But that despicable _woman_ ,' Kaname thought. His expression became inquisitive when he turned his attention to the card written by the unknown person, that everyone in the Night Class was curious about. Or angry, in Ruka and Aidou's case.

Kaname's curiosity was quickly wiped of his face, showing a much more indignant expression. 'Whoever wrote the other one is clearly hated by Kaname,' Takuma thought.

''Let's just say that incident which took place four years ago... changed his life completely,'' the dark haired vampire hissed out. Kaname angrily shredded the card and threw it away, but the words kept invading his thoughts.

* * *

 _''Are you scared?'' A woman with long silver hair said._

 _She was wearing a light coloured yukata and was walking on bare feet. A twelve-year-old Zero could do nothing except lie on his side to lessen the pain in his neck._

 _''Your parents hunted down every one of my beloved brethren... This is my revenge,'' the woman said. She stepped closer to the injured boy. ''Since members of the Kiryuu family are infamous vampire hunters... This is my revenge as a pureblood.''_

 _She smiled at him, showing him her bloodstained fangs._

* * *

Zero woke up from his nightmare abruptly. He sat up in his bed and leaned against the head board. Sweat had formed itself on his body during the nightmare.

That _woman_ was haunting his unconsciousness again.

He hadn't dreamt about her or about that night for some years now. He had a bad feeling about it.

That day, after school was finished for the day. Zero found himself walking through the school hallway to head to the Moon Dormitory. He was alone because Yuuki had extra classes.

On the way over he was disturbed out of his thoughts by girls talking excitedly. He lifted up his head and stared at the two Night Class students that were heading towards him.

''I didn't expect to meet you here, _Kiryuu_... Yuuki isn't with you today?'' Zero's most hated enemy, Kaname Kuran, said. Zero narrowed his eyes at him and began walking again. He answered the pureblood when he had passed him, ''She has extra classes today, Kuran.''

'' _Kiryuu_ , how are you feeling?'' Even the most dense person would be able to hear the mocking undertone. Zero's eyes widened in shock. He turned his body around to where the other stood and saw that Kuran was looking at him. ''Take care now...'' With that, the two vampires left the young hunter to his thoughts.

* * *

Kaname knocked on the Headmaster's door and walked in.

''Hello Kaname. I had a feeling that you'd come around sometime today.'' The ex-hunter said.

''Headmaster Cross, how long do you plan on allowing Zero _Kiryuu_ to stay in the Day Class? The seal that you told me about all those years ago has already faded.

''It won't be long now... before he goes through the change,'' The pureblood announced.

''I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you, Kaname... You always were extraordinary. Being able to trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood. Even amongst vampires, that's something extremely rare,'' Kaien remarked, ''To have inherited the power and abilities of the vampire ancients... creatures feared even by other vampires. The vampires within the vampires... The purebloods.''

''It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the Night Class have behaved themselves-'' Kaien was cut off when Kaname appeared in front of his desk and slammed his hands on it, causing it to fracture in certain places.

''Headmaster Cross... I have endured this situation thus far only because of my deep respect for you. I trusted you when you revealed to me that an acquaintance of yours had special powers and sealed Zero's inner vampire away. But I see now, that I may have misplaced my trust.

''Zero must be controlled, for the sake of the normal students!''

He dug his nails in the mahogany desk and glared at the ex-hunter. ''Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that we've worked for so long to achieve?''

''Whilst I do understand your hesitation, Headmaster, you must remember that it wasn't just an ordinary vampire that attacked the Kiryuu's that night. She was a pureblood...

''Just like me.''

* * *

At the same time, Zero was cornered by Kuran's inner circle, whom wanted to teach him a lesson about respect to those who were better than him.

Luckily, Yuuki had intervened before the fight could escalate into something that would bring the pureblood's attention on them.

He, by then, had become incredibly pale while Yuuki started questioning him about the fight and his behaviour lately. He had become more distant from her, but she didn't understand why. He had refused her concern for him and left with a, ''Just leave me alone.'' He didn't see the hurt expression on her face.

After he was out of her sight, did he allow himself to fall back against the wall by the stairs. He could feel his need thumping through his body. The urge to drink someone dry was there just within his reach. He grabbed his head with both hands, unsuccessfully blocking out the noise.

Yuuki was still standing where Zero had left her. She tried racking her brains about what could have been wrong with her Zero. Endless possibilities, yet none made sense.

She started running in Zero's direction and down the stairs. ''Zero!'' The brunette yelled desperately.

''… I begged you to stay away from me... Yuuki,'' Zero said while he was grabbing at his chest in pain. Yuuki's eyes widened and she immediately spun around to the heaving voice.

Before she could however, two arms embraced her from behind. ''Don't look!'' One hand softly grabbed her small neck tilting it and the other her left hand to keep her from moving. She woke up from her stunned daze when she felt warm breaths on her neck. A tongue suddenly flicked out and started licking a trail on her pulse point.

''Zero!? … Wait!''

The strong arms surrounding her body became tighter and before she knew it, a sharp pain in her neck was the only thing she could feel and think about. Blood flowed down the front and back of her uniform soaking it with her red body fluid.

She could feel the blood being sucked out of her, gulp by gulp. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing became heavier.

 _What's going on?_

''Zero!'' She started to struggle in his grip. ''No!'' Yuuki pushed the young hunter away from her. She instantly put her hand on her neck, trying to stop the bleeding. When she turned her head back, all she could see was red. Red glowing eyes that were staring back at her in hunger.

Zero wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but only succeeded in making more of a mess. Fangs could be seen protruding from his upper lip.

''Yuu... ki...'' Zero said with a pain filled voice. His mouth, chin and neck were covered with her blood. She could do nothing except stare at him with wide terrified eyes.

* * *

Kaname kept his gaze on the Headmaster. ''Humans who are bitten by a pureblood vampire become vampires!''

Kaien could feel the sweat on his brow and he gritted his teeth. ''I know that, Kaname. I know that it was a pureblood that had bitten Zero.''

''Once a pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they're lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them... If not, they must endure the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves. It's a torture that born vampires cannot even imagine,'' Kaname said honestly. ''Although Zero will never be human again... To have his inner vampire sealed away for four years and not go insane when it broke, shows more strength than I will ever be able to admit.''

* * *

Somewhere else, a figure was laying on the comfortable chaise longue in her study. It was next to a window that was currently opened, allowing the breeze to come in and play with her golden locks. A book was opened on her lap and a glass of iced bourbon was on the table next to her.

She snapped the book close when the wind carried a smell into her room. Blood.

Yuuki's blood.

''The only ones who are currently still outside of their dorms are the prefects, Kaien and the Night Class. The Night Class are still in their classroom and Kaien is in his office. That leaves the prefects...'' She muttered.

She turned her head to look at the open window and at the full moon hanging high above in the sky.

''And so fell the sword of fate... The real game starts now. What will you do, young Kaname?''

If anyone had been there, they would've seen bright glowing amber eyes staring at them.


End file.
